


so now she runs.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Omashu, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: She wakes in the dark.





	so now she runs.

She wakes in the dark.

Her house is silent, except for the soft snoring of her parents. Her little sisters sleep with their limbs twist against the mattress. She walks carefully, not even cracks a sound.

Quickly, she dresses, grabs her long, dark cloak. She creeps to the back door, welcoming the fresh night air to her lungs, and runs towards the mountains.

A heartbeat later, a familiar shadow greets her under the willow tree.

"Shu."

She lets the longing in her voice rings. To the man. To this man only. Whose hands open to embrace her. In the cold, only he full of warmth, full of light. Their hearts are dancing, swimming, flying, burning. Burn together and melt into one. They become one. They are one.

"Oma."

He pushes her guilt away; away, until just he himself lives in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar and its characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.


End file.
